The invention relates to a fault alarm for abnormal temperature detection. More particularly, the invention relates to a fault alarm which will alarm while an abnormal temperature is detected.
An alarm will alarm a user that an operation system is in an abnormal condition. However, the user should check the whole operation system in order to find where a fault occurs.
An object of the invention is to provide a fault alarm for abnormal temperature detection in order to alarm a user while an abnormal temperature is detected.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fault alarm for abnormal temperature detection in order to produce a voice alarm while an abnormal temperature is detected.
Accordingly, a fault alarm for abnormal temperature detection comprises a detect circuit for an out-of-phase electric source, a flow switch for a cooling liquid, a refrigerant high pressure switch, a refrigerant low pressure switch, a pump overload protector, a compressor overload protector, an abnormal detect circuit for an oil temperature sensor, an abnormal detect circuit for a room temperature sensor, an abnormal detect circuit for a temperature detection, a timing circuit for an air filter net, a timing circuit for a cooling liquid filter, a microcomputer, a voice electric circuit, a language select switch, and a loudspeaker. The microcomputer is connected to the detect circuit for the out-of-phase electric source, the flow switch for the cooling liquid, the refrigerant high pressure switch, the refrigerant low pressure switch, the pump overload protector, the compressor overload protector, the abnormal detect circuit for the oil temperature sensor, the abnormal detect circuit for the room temperature sensor, the abnormal detect circuit for the temperature detection, the timing circuit for the air filter net, the timing circuit for the cooling liquid filter, and the voice electric circuit electrically. The voice electric circuit is connected to the loudspeaker and the language select switch electrically.